Kajmirstan Parenting Plan
|date = 08/11/2008 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=30649 |termin = 08/30/2008 |link2= http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=33146 |status = Defunct |color = darkred }} The Kajmirstan Parenting Plan was a Optional Defense Pact between the Random Insanity Alliance and the International States of Solidarity and Freedom announced on August 11, 2008. The treaty became defunct with the ISSF on August 30, 2008 when they merged with the Council for Militaristic and Economic Assistance to form Orion. =The Kajmirstan Parenting Plan= An ODP between ISSF & RIA. Preamble The following bond is a bond of love shared between two awesome alliances. This piece of paper shows how awesome our love is that we are willing to take the first steps of commitment to each other. The International States of Solidarity and Freedom (ISSF) & Random Insanity Alliance (RIA) share a strong love for the nation of Kajmirstan, and this is our parenting plan. Article I: Sovereignty Both alliances agree that they will have their own lives, date whoever they want, and move on. Just because we are raising a child together doesn't mean we're bound at the hip. Article II: Non-Aggression Daddies shouldn't hit mommies, and mommies should attempt to cut parts of daddies off. As such, we agree to hold each other tenderly in the presence of our young. Article III: Civility Both parties agree to keep an air of civility in both public and private places. We promise not to call her dirty names, if she promises not to tell others lies about manhood. Article IV - Friendship Both alliances agree to treating all our children equally, as if they were our own. Just because they may have different mommies and/or daddies doesn't mean they don't need love too. Article V - Assistance Both parties agree that while they're not mandated by child-support laws, they are encouraged to help each other out when times are hard. Including but not limited to military and financial aids. Article VI: Espionage Both parties agree not to try to dig up or spread dirt about each other. Also, if either hears about dirt, or other bad things, they agree to tell the other immediately, especially if it has to do with the well-being and safety of the alliance. Article VII: Defense In the event that either party is attacked, we hope the other won't just stand there. That being said, if we deserve it, let us get our backsides kicked. We are in no way bound to defend, just encouraged. Article VIII - Termination Should either party decide they just can't do it anymore, for the sake of the children, we agree to first discussing such matters privately. 48 hours notice must be given in private, and concluded, before any public announcements are made. Signed for the Random Insanity Alliance *Delta1212 - Two and a Half Tri's *DrunkWino - That 70' guy *Shadow - Mr. Internal Wizard *The Psychotic Dictator - Full Metal Lanna *Lord Doom - Mr. Wall Street *crazyisraelie - Lord of the Mudkips Signed for the International States of Solidarity and Freedom *bk, Emperor *Lord Monkey, Secretary of State *Duke Lansky, Minister of Tech Whoring *Micheal Malone, Minister of Foreign Affairs Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance